When coupling two rotary shafts together, such as the shafts of a pump and motor for example, accurate alignment of the shafts both vertically and horizontally is required. Failure to accurately align the coupled shafts can result in undesired failure or performance conditions, including undesired vibration, excessive bearing wear and ultimate failure, and the like.
In an attempt to overcome such problems and provide accurate alignment between coupled shafts which are driven one from the other, numerous alignment devices have been developed and utilized, with varying degrees of efficiency and success.
One known alignment device is illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,328 (Massey). The alignment device of this patent includes two clamping members, each adapted for mounting on a respective shaft, and each having a reading surface thereon which is of arcuate configuration generated on a radius centered substantially on the axis of the shaft. Each clamping member has a support rod which projects axially in parallel relation with the shaft, and this support rod mounts a gauge assembly which cooperates with the reading surface of the other clamping member. The clamping members when mounted on the shaft are generally circumferentially angularly spaced so that the support rods extend generally parallel with one another in sidewardly spaced and hence noninterfering relationship, and also generally parallel to the shaft axes, so that each gauge cooperates with the reading surface of the other clamping member. This arrangement is desirable in that both gauges are positioned generally in the same circumferential plane, that is, on the same diametral side of the shaft.
Numerous other alignment devices have been developed, and examples of same are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,029 (Glucoft), and U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,522 (Dodd).
The present invention relates to a shaft alignment device which is generally of the type described above, but which incorporates therein improved structural and functional features which are believed to improve the efficiency and economy of manufacture, and at the same time improve the simplicity of operation.
More specifically, in the shaft alignment of this invention according to a preferred embodiment thereof, a pair of substantially identical clamping members are provided for simple mounting on the shafts which are to be aligned, with each clamping member having a peripheral reading surface which is generally flat and preferably defines a plane which has a slight slope relative to a tangent circular profile contacting the plane. Each clamping member has a support rod adjustably positioned thereon and projecting generally axially, with the support rod being disposed in a skewed or angled relationship relative to the axial direction of the shaft. Each support rod mounts a gauge assembly adjustably positioned thereon for cooperation with the flat reading surface on the other clamping member. The clamping members can be mounted on the shafts so that the clamping members are generally axially aligned, whereupon the angled or skewed relationship of the support rods permits them to be positioned in generally parallel relationship with one another, with the respective gauge assemblies being adjustably positioned to cooperate with the reading surface on the opposed clamping member. The skewed relationship of the support rods relative to the shaft axes provides increased flexibility with respect to use of the alignment device inasmuch as axial adjusting movement of the support rods relative to the respective clamping members provides both axial and circumferential adjustability.
Other structural and functional features of the invention, and objects and purposes thereof, will be apparent to persons familiar with devices of this general type upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.